Circle you: Sit, Shut and Guess
by VS-san
Summary: <html><head></head>A custom-made explanatory-story about Vocaloid's song "Circle you Circle you" with some side-stories to enjoy. Added excitement with Elise's appearance, my extra character here.</html>


Hi there FF pals! So it's me again. Sorry for procrastinating, I didn't able to update my stories on-time, and here is another one again, inspired by Vocaloid's song "Circle you Circle you". I wont say much words so that I won't spoil the excitement. If you didn't know it, don't worry, it's the same story as the original, except for some plot changes, while for those who already know it, you'll be recognizing the difference of the story. Few last words? Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Circle you<br>**_Sit, Shut, and Guess_

* * *

><p><em>The black orphanage...since 1980's this little house served as the home of abandoned children and desolated by their parents. At this time the house was still running but the mystery seems still under-lying.<em>

_There were rumors spreading that this wasn't just an old orphanage, but there is something inside that is the root of all curiosity. Would you like to know it? Let us discover._

Today seems to be another day to start with, but for me this isn't a normal one.

"Darling Elise, I have to leave by tomorrow morning due to office works. Don't worry, I'll buy you some chocolates." that's what she said yesterday night, but every time I hear those words, I felt like bursting into tears.

She'd never been that way before, until my father died because of a car accident. Doctors say there's no chance of reviving him, for he was dead on-arrival.

I don't know what to do or how to comfort my mother. All I know is we cried that night while she embraces me tightly with tears running her so pale cheeks.

"Sorry Mrs. Hiver, but your husband went dead on-arrival. We tried to do all the things to get him back to life, but we couldn't. I'm so sorry." The doctor said with the most apologizing voice I'd ever heard.

I was so desperate to see my father so I ran down the morgue to see his cold corpse without the chance of living. And that's the first night I experience the emptiness, the cold feeling of having no father.

But it seems fate was so cruel, even my mother was gently losing me. Her job which she always explains but I know is the reason to escape the pain we both felt four years ago.

And now she's about to leave me again, and I'm about to experience my normal life without the warm touch of a family.

But there's no reason to get mad, I have to spend every single second with her just to feel her presence in mine. "Darling?"

She called as I rushed down the staircase and fell off. "Ouch! That hurts." I screamed of pain as my mother came hurrying to see what happens.

"Oh dear, I told you to be careful."

"As always." I boastfully replied as I managed to get up with no help from her.

She stared from a distance and smiled. A smile that seems she expect something from a matured girl.

She looked upon her Golden watch that I doubt my father gave her on their 17th anniversary. She seems to be hurrying by now.

"Elise, I have to leave now. Take care baby. Mwuah!"

With a sudden I felt the warm love of a mother, a feeling that I wanted to feel ages ago. Now she kissed me at the cheeks and feel loved.

As my thoughts went on deeper I saw two flying white butterflies that gently crossing the winds with their so peaceful dance.

Then a cat ruined their performance when it killed the other butterfly. Even if the remaining one wants to save the injured fellow she simply cannot, and just reach for the other soon-to-be butterflies at the top of the tree.

Then I just realized my mother was already inside the car. I was pushed with a spirit of a worrying daughter when I hand her the medicines she should take.

"Take these meds when you feel headaches or others." I said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Baby. I'm about to leave, bye!" then the car gets rolling on the road while the smoke starts pumping from the exhaust pipe.

_Bye Mother_...My voice starts to lower its volume so I just whispered it in the air.

Hours passed by and I just felt so nervous. It was a different feeling every time my mother leaves France. It was so different. Very different.

Passed seven o'clock that night when I opened the television to watch some movies, when suddenly the breaking news appears and stated "Flight 642" crashed because of fuel loss.

_F-flight 642?_

Upon hearing what the news said I jumped out the sofa rushing down the kitchen, and when I see the memo pad my mother left in the refrigerator, "**Flight 642; 7:00 PM**"...

...

_WHY? My father left me, even my mother. Do they love me? Why this is supposed to happen? Why is...why? I'm a loser._

_I always lose the game of life. I'd never been a winner. I'm so much ruined. So disastrous. I lost all the things I have. Why is this supposed to happen?_

_Why...why...why...why..._

_..._

The next three days my uncle Theodore run a funeral for my mother, even if the airport officials didn't managed to find my mother's corpse.

We build a shrine that was supposed to be the gathering place every time we want to visit her wandering soul out there.

A week passed by and my uncle decided to bring me to an orphanage. It was a very hard decision for my family since the people there are not well known.

It is also hard for me to adjust my self to that new place I maybe getting in to. A place where abandoned ones were relocated.

A place...where _strange_ things could happen.

* * *

><p>Well hey! It's the first chapter of our story. I was about to made this one shot but then I realized this maybe too long for a one-shot, so I just managed to divide in different chapters.<p>

For now, no predictions of how many chapters it would be, but I would rather ask you if you enjoy my story.

Sorry for not-so flawless grammar, it's laziness' fault not to skim-and-scan the output I made. So, few last words...again?

R&R. Subscribe.

This is Vanilla Sundaes, now signing-off.

**Elise:** Hello there FFpals! My name is Elise. I may not be a Vocaloid but I'm a character in this story made by vanillasundaes-sama to add a twist in the story. Credits for him because he made me, and I'm alive!

**Len:** Okay okay, just say goodbye now and your master was about to sleep.

**Elise:** Well, all I can say is I'll be always right here for you in the story. I hope you read all of the chapters. Can you play with us? Circle you~

**Miku:** Oh Elise, it's time to say goodbye!

**Elise: **Right!

**All:** _Sayounara~ Reader-san~_


End file.
